


Бравый капитан Форталон

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Children, Gen, Humor, super heroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Awaiter</p><p>Грегор смотрит сериалы вместе с юным поколением.<br/>Написано по заявке – «внешне незаметные мутации во время Цетагандийской войны»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бравый капитан Форталон

– Дети? Как твоя подданная, я, конечно же, всячески приветствую эту мысль. Особенно, если Лаиса тоже ее разделяет, – голос Корделии был просто медовым. – Но спроси сам себя, Грегор, считаешь ли ты, что сумеешь быть родителем? Знаешь ли, на что подписываешься? 

Корделия как всегда умела задать болезненный вопрос прямо с разбега в лоб и так безмятежно при этом улыбаться, словно речь шла о чем-то невинном.

Грегор и сам обдумывал этот вопрос, и не раз, но не был уверен, как правильно на него ответить. 

– На моей родине каждый гражданин сдает экзамен, прежде чем получить право стать родителем. Но здесь, на Барраяре такой традиции, увы, нет! – посетовала Корделия.

– Да-да, проклятые барраярцы! – машинально ответил Грегор.

– Но ты можешь сдать такой экзамен сам себе, – взгляд и голос Корделии были тверды и не подразумевали возражений, – и сам будешь знать, выдержал ли его.

– Но как это? – удивился Грегор.

– Ты себе уже вообразил всякое? Все просто. Прежде, чем заводить своих детей, потренируйся на чужих. Проведи наедине с ребенком три-четыре часа. А лучше – сразу с несколькими. И все станет предельно ясно.

– Тетя Корделия, а нет ли более гуманного способа? – взмолился Грегор. Он имел в виду гуманность не только по отношению к себе самому: ведь прозвище «Угрюмый» он носил недаром. – Развлечь их я не сумею, тут и говорить не о чем.

– Позови Никки Форсуассона, у тебя с ним сложился хороший контакт. И кого-нибудь похожего возраста из детей твоих оруженосцев. Они тебя не так испугаются, а к дворцовой обстановке привычны. Не трусь, все получится! – Корделия явно старалась максимально облегчить ему задачу. – Хочешь, я сама поговорю с Катериной и твоим Жераром?

Сказано-сделано. Был накрыт стол со сладким, выставлена личная коллекция моделей спортивных флайеров и добрая дюжина роботов-динозавров, которых Грегору почему-то часто дарили в детстве. Дети в количестве четырех штук чинно сидели за столом и немного напоминали жертвенных ягнят. По уговору других взрослых за столом не было, а потому он сам, своей державной дланью налил ребятишкам лимонада и для начала попросил назвать их имена и возраст.

Десятилетний Никки оказался самым старшим в компании. Жерар-младший, девяти лет от роду, напомнил Грегору своего отца, такого же внимательного и тихого. Поля Форволка уже раньше приводили в гости к Грегору родители; ему тоже было девять. Самым младшим и самым застенчивым был семилетний Станис, чья семья всего год как жила во дворце.

Выпили лимонад. Помолчали. Грегор заикнулся было насчет барраярской истории и портретов в галерее, но интереса у присутствующих не вызвал. Коллекция динозавров тоже не вызвала эмоционального отклика. В панику Грегор еще не готов был впасть, но и четкого плана, что делать дальше, не имел. Пауза начала превращаться в зловещую и безнадежно затянувшуюся. И тут Никки вежливо поинтересовался: 

– А можно мы посмотрим новую серию про Форталона, сэр? Она сегодня выходит. 

Жерар тут же жадно покосился в сторону комм-пульта, Поль засмеялся и, отчаянно картавя, воскликнул, «Хаблый капитан Бахгаяг!» – а Станис просто застенчиво улыбнулся. Глядя на его улыбку, Грегор осознал, что родителям этого пацана приходится несладко: отказать при ее виде было просто нереально.

«Приключения капитана Форталона» оказались сериалом с массой спецэффектов, прекрасно воспроизводимых на мощной профессиональной технике (согласитесь, странно было бы ожидать иного в императорских покоях?). Сорок минут все присутствующие как завороженные не отрывали взгляд от экрана, на котором все бабахало, горело, летало и мелькало.

Правда, суть происходящего Грегор сумел понять не сразу. Судя по раскрашенным лицам противников, капитан сражался с цетагандийцами, однако…

– А кто были эти люди на космическом корабле, ну, в масках с рогами? – поинтересовался он осторожно, едва серия закончилась. 

– А это гады! Гвардейцы аут-лорда Куссари, – объяснил Жерар.

– Безумного!– добавил Поль.

– У которого четыре глаза?

– Да нет, сэр, с четырьмя глазами – это ученый злодей, – Никки был глубоко в теме и тоже горел желанием проявить познания. – Он – ба и говорит, что брат его жены, но на самом деле он ее отец! 

Грегор понял, что дело темное, и осваивать предмет лучше с помощью знатоков. 

Над пластиной комм-пульта всплыла энциклопедия по комиксам «Приключения капитана Форталона». Трейлер поражал своей мрачностью. Это был мир, где царила бесконечная зима и все время шла война. Если бы Грегору пришлось описать то, что он видел, он бы начал примерно так:

«Тусклые барраярские луны висели над заснеженными горами; одна из них отличалась красноватым отливом, другая – бледно-синюшным. Черноту леса сотряс нечеловеческий крик, и сгусток тьмы метнулся среди чащи. С макушки дерева взвилась другая тень и заметалась среди замшелых стволов, гикая и свистя, сбивая с веток пласты снега. Яркая зеленая вспышка на мгновение озарила темноту и высветила цепочку чудовищных следов. Где-то вдали простужено загрохотала артиллерия…» 

Но общее депрессивное настроение картины ничуть не сказалось на маленьких зрителях. Мальчики принялись наперебой вызывать картинки и взахлеб рассказывать о своих любимых героях.

Главный из них, капитан Форталон, был вдумчивым красавцем-мужчиной в неизменно красно-синей форме, которую он не снимал даже по ночам. Силой мысли этот пижон контролировал гравитацию и силовые поля. Его талантам не было числа. Он обладал абсолютной способностью поднять в воздух любое транспортное средство: аэротанк, десантный катер и даже трофейный скачковый корабль. Но особо удивительно смотрелся взлет обычной барраярской повозки, запряженной парой лошадей, которые храпели, били в воздухе копытами и размахивали хвостами. В следующем кадре капитан красивым жестом отдавал честь и, словно ракета, устремлялся в черное небо, оставив лошадей в диком недоумении. Враги Форталона падали замертво, вероятно от изумления, поскольку их оружие не стреляло в капитана, пока бесстрашный Форталон вызволял из плена очередную прекрасную форессу. Как понял Грегор, процесс этот происходил регулярно, ничего личного.

Ему помогал сражаться с мерзкими оккупантами детина по прозвищу Оборотень. Согласно прозвищу, он оборачивал себя в медвежью шкуру и сутками напролет бегал в ней по сугробам. Удары его секиры разносили в щепки все подряд, начиная от взвода гем-офицеров и заканчивая боевым флайером, защищенным силовым куполом. Чудовищную силу и нечувствительность к выстрелам он приобрел, получив заряд из нейробластера в голову. После того, как враги неосмотрительно захватили его и заперли для пыток в каком-то подземелье, он триумфально его покинул, унося охапку скальпов и ту самую медвежью шкуру.

Потрясающе выглядел некий древний дед, который владел древними тайнами. Он умел варить – предположительно, на самогонном аппарате, хотя эту подробность детский сериал опускал – фитаин и сам пил его литрами, с горя или от алкоголизма. В подпитии он становился совершенно непобедимым, от его отрыжки враги мутировали на глазах, совершая обратный эволюционный процесс, за минуты превращались в приматов, рукокрылых, ящеров и червей. Деда уважали всем горным ущельем, признавая в нем сильного колдуна и истинного барраярского ученого. Как рассказал Жерар, в четвертом сезоне он научился делать штучки со временем и попытался откатить войну к самому началу, но сорвался с резьбы и вместе этого закрыл П-В туннель на весь Период Изоляции.

Еще среди героев была красотка в кожаном костюме в обтяжку. Она метко стреляла из арбалета и издавала при этом истошные крики, завлекая цетагандийцев, за что и была прозвана Сиреной. Враги безвольно брели на ее зов и благополучно гибли в недолгом, но красочном сражении. Название ее секретного оружия на вкус Грегора звучало весьма странно – «лосось истины», но, стоило ему заикнуться о своих сомнениях, мальчики начали наперебой высказывать свои версии. То ли каждый, кто видел лосося в руках этой Сирены, начинал говорить только правду и признавался в преступлениях, то ли для этого требовалось коснуться лосося или огрести им по морде лица...

Зато жених Сирены умел дышать под водой и пару сезонов подряд героически охранял Длинное озеро от тел оккупантов. Стоило любому из проклятых цетов окунуться в жаркий денек, он был тут как тут. Что там какой-то лосось на фоне таких дел! Дева Озера лично подарила ему древний меч. Наверное, тот самый, которым она перерезала себе горло, решил Грегор. А еще она дала ему тайное имя, которое нельзя произносить вслух. Поэтому Сирену с лососем он звал своей Любимой Форелью, а себя – ее Верным Судаком. Человек-Судак оказался незаменим, когда помог Форталону преодолеть водную преграду, миновать подводные туннели Форбарр-султанки и взорвать столичную резиденцию сатрап-губернатора,.

Сатрап-губернатор, аут-лорд Куссари, был воистину страшен. Амбиции его были столь экзотичны, что его изгнали с Цетаганды, отправив в почетную ссылку на Барраяр, где он продолжил бесчинства в особо крупном масштабе. И хотя при нем имелся гарем из десяти летающих аутесс, ему все было мало, и он воровал форских девиц по две-три штуки за сезон. Твердо намереваясь стать бессмертным, он проводил чудовищные генетические эксперименты, используя наворованных барраярок и являющихся за ними женихов. К удивлению Грегора, среди клевретов злобного аута обнаружился барраярец по фамилии Гришнов, который раньше служил вместе с Форталоном, но потом скурвился и стал коллаборационистом. Он тоже был непрост и обладал суперспособностью читать мысли и прикидываться хорошим на расстоянии. Но самым упорным среди врагов Форталона был некий гем-капитан Мегассор, который вел личную охоту на всех барраярских героев, а особенно люто и неустанно преследовал Форталона, для чего часто переодевался в женское платье и лазил по деревьям… 

В общем, Грегор и мальчики получили огромное удовольствие от проведенного вместе времени. Взволнованные, но внешне спокойные мамы получили своих отпрысков ровно в назначенное время и без задержек, однако те ныли и просили разрешения еще немножко посидеть с дядей Грегором. Корделия была бы сражена наповал таким феерическим успехом и, возможно, устыдилась бы своих сомнений в умении императора ладить с детьми.

Итак, испытание было пройдено. Но что-то не давало Грегору успокоиться, пока он проводил встречу с министром финансов или писал письма Лаисе на Комарру. Он с трудом дождался ночи… 

Первый сезон и впрямь не разочаровал. Все вроде бы дурацкие моменты, все натяжки псевдоистории смотрелись очень органично и были гораздо занимательнее статей из учебников истории, когда-то наводивших на Грегора тоску. В этой реальности не было ни политики прапрадеда Дорки Справедливого, ни подвигов графа Форкосигана. Даже дедушка Эзар, и тот как бы не существовал на этом Барраяре. Зато там были приключения хитроумного дендарийского контрабандиста, способного провести на цетагандийскую яхту целых трех невидимых для врагов пони. Пони при употреблении особой субстанции становились невидимыми ровно на сутки, и за это время Форталон успевал угнать новейшую яхту с гравидеструктором.

Следующую неделю Грегор провел как одурманенный. Никто из окружения не мог понять его переживаний. Разве что...

– Айвен, привет! Бросай все и приезжай. У меня к тебе дело государственной важности. Но сперва один вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о сериале про капитана Форталона?..


End file.
